Innocent Love
by Fuyuri Shimizu
Summary: fic yang berisi kisah cinta Eillie... emm... don't like don't read, kay. I don't mind it at all. EillieXRiou sedang HIATUS, AUthor lagi berkelana ke fandom laen...
1. Chapter 1

Summary: fic yang berisi kisah cinta Eillie... emm... don't like don't read, kay. I don't mind it at all. EillieXRiou

Disclaimer: Suikoden hanya milik Konami

Warning: gaje, typo, alur acak-acakan, abal, gak nyambung, dan masih banyak lagi

Note: Request from _**Alice**_ **_Lim_**

.

Innocent Love

.

"Eillieeee! butuh berapa kali kubilang!? dilarang telat dalam klub Atletik!" marah Nanami, seniorku.

"maaf, deh. Lain kali tidak kuulangi..." jawab Eillie ketus.

"kau terus berkata begitu, tapi sampai akhirnya kau telat terus kan..." timpal Oulan, seniorku juga sambil menjitak kepalaku.

"aduh..." ringis Eillie kesakitan. "sebagai hukumannya bersihkan tempat latihan" ujar Nanami sambil menunjuk-nunjuk daerah disekitarnya.

"eh!? semuanya!? kenapa? aku kan cuma ikut klub olahraga dibagian ekskul memanah, kenapa daerah tempat ekskul Kendo, Karate, Tenis, Basket dan Voli juga?" kaget Eillie (disini karena terlalu luasnya gedung olah raga mereka, semua ekskul olahraga latihan di gedung itu)

"eits, tidak boleh membantah atau kutambah hukumannya dengan lari keliling gedung olahraga 3 kali" jawab Oulan sambil memajukan jarinya kedepan

"iya..." jawab Eillie lunglai.

disisi lain tepatnya di dekat mereka, di daerah ekskul Karate.

#DUKK *BRUK

"yamee! Ao maigeri judan chuki niipon" ujar wasit.

"kyaaaa! Riou-sama!" teriak para fans cewek yang rada deket dari situ.

orang yang dipanggil hanya menghadap sebentar sambil memberi senyum super innocent

"hyaaaa! manisnya..." ucap para fans cewek serentak.

"komite hajime!" teriak wasit lagi

di daerah ekskul panah...

"wah wah... adikmu populer ya..." ujar Oulan sambil rada sweatdrop

"haha... aku juga rada bingung nih..." jawab Nanami.

'Riou... adik dari kak Nanami. berwajah innocent, sok manis, polos, lumayan pintar. heh... menyebalkan...' batin Eillie rada kesal

selesai ekskul...

"ARGGHHH... kenapa aku harus membersihkan ruangan ini sih!?" marah Eillie.

#NGIKK

"hmm?" bingung Eillie sambil melihat kearah pintu.

"jimatku mana ya?" bingung orang yang baru saja masuk.

"eh? Riou? apa yang lakukan?" tanya Eillie kasar.

"ah... cewek payah, juniornya kakak..." ucap Riou sambil menunjuk kearah Eillie.

baru saja semburat urat marah yang sering muncul di komik-komik dan sebuah panah tajam muncul di kepala Eillie

"lagipula kenapa kau ada disini?" tanya Eillie sambil menahan amarah.

"jimatku hilang..." jawab Riou datar.

"eh? jimat? maksudmu pembatas buku yang didalamnya ada bunga sakura ini?" tanya Eillie.

"oh... iya! makasih!" senyum Riou lagi innocent.

"wajahmu menjijikkan..." ucap Eillie dengan wajah eneg.

"eh? kok bisa?" bingung Riou.

"bagaimana kalau kau ada didepanku, bersikaplah lebih normal dikit seperti murid kelas 8" protes Eillie.

"haa... ternyata ada juga ya orang yang tidak menyukai sikap innocent cute satu itu..." ujar Riou sambil menghela nafas pasrah.

"tentu saja ada, aku kan bukan cewek feminim yang nyari cowok cuma karena imut..." cibir Eillie.

"haha, kau unik ya... selama aku dekat dengan cewek baru kali ini aku bertemu orang kayak kamu, tomboy, payah, tidak suka sikap keimutan... haa... dunia memang aneh" ujar Riou.

"hey, bisakah kau mengganti kata-kata yang kau gunakan untuk mendiskripsikan sifatku?" marah Eillie.

"haha... maaf deh... oh iya, kalo gak salah kita sekelas kan?" tanya Riou.

"iya, kalo gak sekelas gimana aku bisa tahu tentang kamu?" jawab Eillie ketus.

"fuhh... Eillie gak asyik ah... dikit-dikit marah..." ucap Riou sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

"hey, kau dengar perkataanku tidak sih!?" marah Eillie.

"hehehe..." tawa Riou.

"ne, Eillie..." panggil Riou.

"hnnh?" respon Eillie sambil kembali ke pekerjaannya.

"kudengar kamu jadi gak punya teman gara-gara depresi ditolak orang yang kamu suka ya?" tanya Riou sambil tersenyum meremehkan.

"kalau tak ada kerjaan... silahkan keluar sekarang!" marah Eillie.

"a-a-a-aku... masih ada keperluan... disini. Dan denganmu..." ucap Riou sambil blushing.

"eh?" bingung Eillie ikut-ikutan blushing.

"sebenarnya aku..." ucap Riou terpotong.

Eillie malah takut mendengar apa yang akan keluar dari mulut Riou.

.

.

.

.

.

keheningan masih mencekam, susana si manusia susah dapat penghasilan (siapa tuh?) eh maksud saya suasana makin menjadi canggung.

para chara fic ini heboh dangdutan *plak, maksud saya diam tanpa kata, seperti judul lagu salah satu band Indonesia yang sudah agak lama populer di Indonesia.

"aku..." ucap Riou mengulangnya. Eillie makin takut, mukanya sudah direbus beberapa jam, eh, maksudnya seperti gurita rebus. Author dangdutan... -,-

"aku mau minta bantuan kamu supaya bisa akrab dengan Jilia..." ujar Riou dengan muka merah padam

Eillie pingsan, dia sudah sangat malu karena baru saja dia sudah gonduk alias dongkol alias sotoy alias sok tahu (alah! kebanyakan aliasnya)

"kamu mau?" tanya Riou lagi.

"err... emm... yah, boleh deh. dengan satu syarat..." jawab Eillie sambil menunjuk Riou dengan jari telunjuk, tentunya bukan jari tengah, itu kasar... (buat adek-adek yang masih umurnya dibawah 10 tahun yang baca ini, jangan pernah melakukan hal itu 'nunjuk dengan jari tengah)

"apapun pasti aku akan lakukan... maka dari itu tolong bantu aku..." ucap Riou sambil membungkuk.

"kau harus menuruti semua perintahku..." ucap Eillie.

Riou menaikkan pandangannya kembali ke arah Eillie dan tersenyum.

"terima kasih banyak! kita mulai pelajarannya setiap hari, sepulang sekolah dan ekskul ya..." ucap Riou innocent.

"ehhemm..." Eillie berdehem.

Riou kembali teringat dan meminta maaf pada Eillie.

bagaimanakah pelajaran yang akan diajarkan Eillie? apakah Riou bisa akrab dengan Jilia? temukan di chapter berikutnya...

* * *

yah, pastinya semua sudah pada bisa nebak gimana akhirnya soalnya, ini kan sudah termasuk kisah cinta pasaran...

tapi akua sangat berterima kasih kepada siapapun yang mengirimkan review, mau itu flame, ataupun kripik eh, kritik dan saran. akan kuterima dengan hati yang gak tahu seberapa besarnya (belum pernah lihat hatiku sendiri sih...) hehe...

so, then... please review, if you don't mind...


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: fic yang berisi kisah cinta Eillie... emm... don't like don't read, kay. I don't mind it at all. EillieXRiou

Disclaimer: Suikoden hanya milik Konami

Warning: gaje, typo, alur acak-acakan, abal, gak nyambung, dan masih banyak lagi

Note: Request from _**Alice**_ **_Lim_**

.

Innocent Love

.

Chapter 2: It's Study Time!

.

Seorang pemuda berwajah manis berlari menelusuri koridor sekolah. Di belakangnya diikuti seorang gadis dengan potongan rambut yang cukup pendek, yang hanya berjalan pelan mengikuti pemuda_ hyperaktif_ itu.

Terus terdiam sambil berlari kencang, itulah yang pemuda itu lakukan dari tadi. Sedangkan gadis dibelakangnya merasa mulai kesal dengan hal yang pemuda itu lakukan, berlari bagaikan anak kecil yang terlalu bersemangat.

"Bisa tidak jalan dengan normal!" teriak gadis itu yang mulai naik darah.

Pemuda yang diteriaki hanya bingung sebentar dan mengangguk sejenak layaknya anak yang begitu penurut. Lalu ia kembali berjalan seperti biasa, mengimbangi kecepatannya dengan gadis itu.

Mereka mencari tempat yang cocok untuk merundingkan hal yang akan mereka lakukan.

* * *

Akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk duduk di kelas. Terdiam sejenak membiarkan Author asyik berkaraokean sejenak untuk menghilangkan kesan sepi nan dingin itu.

Tapi semua hal itu berhasil mereka henti dengan sukses dengan melempari sampah kearah Author yang selalu gaje itu.

"Etto... jadi... Apa yang akan kau ajarkan?" Pemuda itu a.k.a Riou memulai perbincangan mereka.

Gadis itu a.k.a Eillie hanya menatap sinis pemuda dihadapannya.

"Menurut L?"

krikk... krikk...

loading...

0%

7%

25%

33%

41%

68%

82%

99%

100%

loading completed...

installing...

"GYAHAHAHAHAHAHA! SEJAK KAPAN KAMU JADI ALAY KAYAK GITU!?" Riou dan Author yang baru menyadari ucapan Eillie langsung tertawa kencang melepaskan perasaan geli yang sejak tadi muncul dihatinya yang paling dalam.

Tapi kegiatan itu berhasil dihentikan kembali oleh Eillie berkat goloknya yang selalu ia bawa kemana-mana. (sejak kapan Eillie pake golok?)

* * *

"Jadi, apa yang akan kau ajarkan padaku?" Riou bertanya sembari menggulingkan wajahnya di meja dihadapannya.

Eillie menatap Riou sebentar, dan kembali menutup matanya.

"Tenangkan dirimu dulu. Kau tidak akan bisa memikat wanita kalau kau tak sabaran seperti itu."

Riou tertawa geli mendengar ucapan Eillie, membuat yang ditertawakan sedikit blushing.

Tapi bukannya berhenti tertawa, tawanya malah terdengar semakin kencang.

"A-apa yang aneh dariku!? itu tidak lucu sama sekali!" Eillie berteriak kencang masih dengan wajah yang begitu merah padam.

"Aku tak pernah melihatmu seperti ini. Kau tampak manis sekali, hehe." jawabnya masih dengan cengiran khasnya.

Eillie tak mampu berkata-kata dan hanya bisa menampilkan wajah yang terus-menerus merona tanpa henti.

"Pe-percuma saja kau menggombal padaku! aku tak akan termakan oleh gombalan basi seperti itu."

Riou langsung cemberut, tak lupa ia juga memonyongkan bibirnya dan mencibir kesal.

"Tapi walaupun begitu, banyak cewek yang menyukai kata-kata itu lho..."

"Jangan samakan aku dengan cewek tukang fangirl-an itu!" Teriak kesal Eillie sembari menggebrak meja dihadapannya.

"KYYAAA!"

Terdengar suara pekikan seorang gadis tepat beberapa detik setelah Eillie memukul meja dihadapannya.

Wajahnya tampak takut. Ia takut gadis itu jangan-jangan salah satu fans cowok super innocent itu. Langkah kaki mulai terdengar jelas dari pintu kelas itu.

Eillie semakin ketakutan memikirkan gadis yang akan muncul itu. Wajahnya semakin pucat pasi.

Siapakah gadis yang akan muncul itu? Akankah Eillie digebuk janda sekampung? *plakk!* gak kok ane minta maaf.

terus saksikan dan cari tahu di fict nista dan sesat satu ini.

TBC

* * *

Huwaaa! udah setahun fict ini tak saya lanjutkan XD

jujur awalnya saya udah putus asa dan berpikir jangan-jangan fict ini gak ada yang minat baca

tapi dengan jujurnya banyak juga yang meminta saya melanjutkannya TT^TT hontou ni arigatou... untuk selanjutnya saya akan terus berusaha. *bow*

mohon bantuannya... X'D

Review?


End file.
